


Sextual

by IdamariaK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sexting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdamariaK/pseuds/IdamariaK
Summary: Siempre había escuchado que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero lo importante realmente es que el condenado gato murió sabiendo.O eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo tras leer la conversación con esa ¿mujer? y decidir crear su propio usuario en ese chat para adultos.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 1





	1. La curiosidad mató al gato

Observó de reojo al rubio idiota que caminaba a su lado y parecía nervioso además de estar a punto de pedirle algo mientras trataba de seguirle el paso. Se les había hecho tarde para la clase y estaban al otro lado del campus así que tenían que apresurarse.

Al llegar al salón fue a su lugar usual ignorando a Naruto y saludando con un movimiento de cabeza a su amigo Rock Lee que ya había llegado, los dos estaban por acercársele cuando el profesor entró y llamó al orden. Las últimas semanas de clase siempre eran agotadoras, por lo que solo deseaba que la clase finalizara pronto para poder irse, sabía que su amigo había dicho algo de ir a un nuevo lugar a almorzar, pero la verdad es que no se le antojaba.

\- Entonces caballeros - habló el hombre - con esto damos por concluido este tema ¿alguna pregunta? - se reacomodó el palillo que mordía - no Naruto, el semestre no ha terminado y todavía tienen que asistir a clase - contestó antes de dejarlo hablar y varios compañeros se rieron bajo - entonces, como no hay dudas les entregaré el último examen que tuvimos, hubo algunas sorpresas pero casi todo son decepciones - tomó un legajo de hojas - Hyūga Neji - él solo estiró la mano para recibirlo - la nota más alta como siempre, continúe así

\- Gracias - vio el 96 plasmado en color rojo en una esquina, normalmente en las otras clases tras recibir cada uno su examen se podían ir, pero Genma era estricto en eso y decía que el desfile lo hacía perder tiempo, así que tenían que esperar que entregara todo y lo hacía de la nota más alta a la más baja

\- Y el último de este grupo de sorpresas, Lee Rock - un suspiro audible se escuchó por parte del pelinegro. El examen se aprobaba con 60 puntos y había sacado los 60 exactos - ahora empecemos con las decepciones, Uzumaki Naruto - una exclamación sonó - seguro si repite la materia tres veces más lo consiga

\- ¿57? ¿Me saqué un 57? - su voz era incrédula - ¡Me saqué un 57! ¡de verás! - celebró agitando el papel en el aire y un aplauso se escuchó

\- Caballeros, no glorifiquen la mediocridad - mordió el palillo que solía mantener entre sus dientes de nuevo - pensé que estaba tomando tutorías señor Uzumaki

\- Lo estoy haciendo, Neji me está explicando 3 veces a la semana ¡de verás! - él chasqueó la lengua en su mente, no había sido su elección, al ser el mejor alumno de la clase y para obtener los créditos de emprendimiento que exigía la universidad daba tutorías a los alumnos con peores notas que lo solicitaran y era la facultad quien se las asignaba según el horario que él había estipulado. Teniendo la mala suerte de tener al rubio escandaloso de pupilo casi desde que había empezado el semestre, no avanzaba tan rápido como debería pero al menos había logrado que sus notas subieran de un 20 que sacaba normalmente a ese 57 y en otra materia había obtenido un 60 - ¡Gracias Neji! - gritó desde la esquina opuesta del aula en donde se solía sentar - ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! ¡te invito un ramen! ¡de verás!

\- Señor Uzumaki, eso podrán hablarlo después de clase. Ahora continuando, la siguiente víctima es Akadō Yorōi

Y así continuó entregando los exámenes y recordándoles que el examen final se acercaba por lo que deberían esforzarse para aprobar pues sería mucho más difícil que esas sencillas pruebas que había hecho hasta el momento. Guardó la hoja en su mochila que estaba pesada por tener su laptop allí guardada, su espalda también agradecería que finalizara semestre pronto, aunque era llevar esta en la cual tenía todos los libros de forma digital o tener que llevarlos físicos y pesarían incluso más. En el momento que Genma dijo que podían retirarse se puso de pie y sin esperar a nadie se escabulló hacia la salida, a lo lejos le pareció escuchar que Naruto preguntaba por él casi a los gritos y solo aceleró sus pasos.

Se subió a su auto y descargó el morral en el suelo del asiento del copiloto y tras estirar su cuello arrancó. De camino a su vivienda paró en un restaurante para comprar algo de almorzar y ya en la comodidad de su departamento dejó los zapatos en la entrada antes de encender la televisión para ver la repetición de las noticias mientras comía. Ya era jueves y afortunadamente al día siguiente no tenía ninguna materia que coincidiera con Naruto ni tutorías programadas pues había marcado que los viernes no los tenía disponibles. Perdió un rato más de tiempo viendo una película insulsa y finalmente cuando el sol se estaba ocultando se puso de pie para ir al estudio a adelantar los trabajos que debía entregar la siguiente semana.

Revisó en su libreta los diferentes apuntes de cada clase y tras ver exactamente cuales eran los pendientes los enumeró por prioridad, haría primero los que eran para el lunes y así sucesivamente. Sacó la laptop de la mochila y la dejó en el escritorio. Oprimió el botón para sacarla de la suspensión y supo que algo iba mal cuando tardó más de lo normal en salir el letrero de inicio, exhaló pesadamente, podía jurar que esa mañana cuando la había usado en la biblioteca esta se encontraba en completa normalidad, no le preocupaba perder sus documentos pues todo estaba debidamente respaldado en la nube, pero no por eso le parecía menos extraña la situación. La imagen de fondo de pantalla apareció pero no aparecían los íconos del escritorio, resopló y decidió ir a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar mientras terminaba de arrancar. Al parecer tendría que pasar una parte de su noche formateándola y reinstalando los programas que precisaba para su carrera.

Fue una musiquita que no reconocía la primera señal que no era algo fortuito lo que le pasaba a su laptop, dejó la botella de agua en el portavasos y parpadeó varias veces sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla. Había muchas, pero muchas pestañas emergentes abiertas, de esos pop ups publicitarios que aparecen y son muy invasivos, de una cosa estaba seguro y es que él no había visitado ninguna página que tuviera tal cantidad de anuncios y mucho menos había dejado todo eso abierto antes de suspender el equipo. Ahí apareció la palabra clave _Naruto_ , lo había dejado en la biblioteca con su portátil mientras iba a la facultad del lado a hacerle un favor a su prima, había tardado por mucho 15 minutos por fuera y durante ese tiempo le dijo al rubio cabeza hueca que adelantara la lectura del libro para buscar la solución a los problemas que le había planteado en esa tutoría.

El Uzumaki estaba rojo y había cerrado la pantalla a toda velocidad cuando él le dijo que el tiempo había terminado y que le repondría el tiempo que estuvo ausente en otra sesión, pero tenían que irse o llegarían tarde a la siguiente clase. Había balbuceado mientras él guardaba el computador en la mochila y fue entonces que estuvo pidiéndole algo pero no explicaba qué exactamente mientras caminaban. Se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, ¿qué mierda se había puesto a hacer en lugar de estudiar tal y como le había dicho que hiciera?

Una a una empezó a cerrar las ventanas, con un ligero tic en el ojo por el alto contenido sexual que tenían esas publicidades, eran de páginas de citas, páginas porno y de tiendas de juguetes eróticos, maldijo en voz alta ¿el idiota había estado viendo lugares para adultos en plena biblioteca en lugar de estudiar? De razón sus notas tan bajas. Perdió la cuenta en la ventana número 30 que tuvo que cerrar, hasta que por fin llegó a la página principal que no había cerrado y un nuevo improperio salió de sus labios. El imbécil era tan torpe que ni siquiera había usado el modo incógnito para visitar la susodicha página ¿no sabía que eso iba a quedar en su historial de navegación? Lo que era peor ¿acaso no sabía que el algoritmo de búsqueda ahora empezaría a sugerirle más páginas de ese mismo estilo? ¡a él! No a Naruto que era el que había estado interesado en ver ese tipo de contenido, no, ¡a él! Estaba a punto de hacer clic para cerrar la página y luego poder ir al historial para eliminarla cuando su dedo se detuvo mientras sus ojos recorrían las palabras allí escritas.

Eso no era una página de vídeos para mayores de edad, no, era un chat erótico que era casi lo mismo pero por escrito. Chasqueó la lengua una vez más y con el mouse hizo un scroll para ir al principio de la conversación sin entender el porqué exactamente

_XxKyUbi25cmxX:_  
_hola!_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_  
_¡Hola!_  
_._ _.._  
_¿_ _quieres pasar un buen rato?_

_XxKyUbi25cmxX:_  
_Claro_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_  
_¿en dónde estás?_  
_¿tienes privacidad?_

_XxKyUbi25cmxX:_  
_No mucha, estoy en la biblioteca_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_  
_¿en algún cubículo solo?_

_XxKyUbi25cmxX:_  
_No_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_  
_A_ _sí que un chico malo y sin pudor ¡me encanta!_  
_..._  
_dime, ¿te gustaría que estuviera a tu lado?_

_XxKyUbi25cmxX:_  
_Obvio_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_  
_Pues lo estoy, y estoy usando una falda muy corta,_  
_si vas detrás de mí subiendo escaleras podrías ver mi ropa interior_

_XxKyUbi25cmxX:_  
_Mmmm_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_  
_¿Me la quito?_

_XxKyUbi25cmxX:_  
_Sí_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_  
_Un chico apurado, ¿no prefieres que me ponga de rodillas frente a ti?_

_XxKyUbi25cmxX:_  
_Si lo pones de esa forma_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_  
_Anda, abre tu cremallera y dime cómo va la cosa_

_XxKyUbi25cmxX:_  
_Creciendo_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_  
_¡Perfecto!_  
_Supongo que no puedes quitarte el pantalón en donde estás_

_XxKyUbi25cmxX:_  
_No_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_  
_Una pena, pero algo resolveremos. Sácalo hasta donde puedas_

_XxKyUbi25cmxX:_  
_..._

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_

_Háblame, o no podré seguir_

_XxKyUbi25cmxX:_  
_Ya_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_  
_Excelente, veo que tu nombre de usuario no miente_  
_aunque estoy segura que puedo hacerlo más grande_

_XxKyUbi25cmxX:_  
_Todo tuyo_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_  
_Me encanta pasar mi lengua por toda su extensión,_  
_sentir como te endureces en mi boca_

_XxKyUbi25cmxX:_  
_Ya me tienes duro, quiero empotrarte contra esta mesa_  
_..._  
_pero me toca conformarme con mi mano_  
  
  
  


¡ASCO! Alejó la laptop de él ¡¿Naruto se había estado tocando en la biblioteca usando su computador?! ¡¡¡SU COMPUTADOR!!! Se levantó a prisa para ir a lavarse las manos con mucho jabón, ¡por eso estaba todo rojo cuando él regresó! ¿Al menos se había lavado las manos antes de entrar a clases? Sintió arcadas, no hasta donde él recordaba. Su estómago se revolvía de solo pensar en el rubio andando por todo el campus después de eso como si nada y saludando a todos de la forma más normal del mundo después de tocarse su..., creía que era imposible sentir más repugnancia pero se había equivocado, imaginarse los genitales del Uzumaki acababa de posicionarse en primer lugar en el listado de cosas asquerosas en las cuales no quería pensar, desplazando al segundo lugar el día en que Rock Lee intentó convencerlo de acompañarlo al gimnasio y usar unas ridículas mallas verdes iguales a las que tenía puestas.

Buscó entre sus cosas el desinfectante y los implementos que tenía para limpiar a profundidad su laptop, se puso un par de guantes y con la ayuda de un bolígrafo mantuvo oprimido el botón de encendido consiguiendo forzar el apagado. Aplicó el producto especial en el teclado y pantalla y luego con muchísima paciencia lo frotó por todas partes, repitió el proceso y luego esperó que se secara antes de volver usarla, todavía tenía los trabajos de la universidad por adelantar. El cambio en el inicio se notó de una vez, el computador arrancó sin problema pero cuando el fondo de pantalla apareció tan solo unos segundos después se volvió a abrir la ventana de antes con la conversación en donde la había dejado, avanzó lentamente en las líneas que le faltaban hasta la que podía presumir fue su interrupción esa mañana

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_  
_Estoy empapada, necesito que me lo metas ya_  
_..._  
_..._  
_¿Kyubi?_  
_¿Sigues por ahí?_  
_..._  
_Está bien, seguiré sola_

Se reacomodó en la silla pues de repente sentía su pantalón muy ajustado y fastidiándole en la entrepierna, tocó la tela para estirarla un poco y se dio cuenta del motivo por el cual había pasado eso. Respiró profundo intentando controlarse antes de asimilar lo que esa erección revelaba, se había excitado leyendo varios de los fragmentos de la conversación, cuando ella relataba lo que estaba haciendo. Sacudió la cabeza ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿cómo podía alguien encontrar excitante unas simples palabras? Es que racionalmente le era imposible pensar que alguien que se hacía llamar pandita fuera sexy, ahora menos cuando dudaba que lo que estuviera del otro lado de la pantalla siquiera fuera una mujer, pero al parecer no era tan relevante.

Tenía que cerrar esa página del mal de una vez por todas, ya había desperdiciado mucho de su valioso tiempo, y fue entonces cuando vio un pequeño punto verde aparecer junto al nombre de la supuesta mujer, estaba en línea. Se sentía congelado en ese lugar, sus dedos pugnaban por empezar una conversación mientras él seguía negando y cerró la página, levantándose como si algo lo estuviera quemando. Dio un par de pasos para alejarse, lo mejor sería irse a la cama y dejar su mente divagar viendo televisión, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando giró la cabeza para ver la pantalla, no había apagado su laptop. La lógica decía que se apagaría sola, o al menos entraría en suspensión, pero por algún motivo volvió a abrir la página del chat que todavía registraba en el historial, cerró la sesión de Naruto y se sintió estúpido por estar pensando en iniciar una propia.

Puso un correo que solía usar para inscribirse a las páginas promocionales o el que daba cuando un lugar no le inspiraba confianza y era básicamente para recibir spam, la contraseña fue una sencilla pues no pensaba hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por crear algo seguro en una página como esas y llegó el momento del seudónimo. Ahí dudó y se recordó que estaba cometiendo una soberana estupidez, dio una ojeada rápida a los usuarios conectados sintiendo sus ojos sangrar por el uso alternado de las mayúsculas y minúsculas además de la multitud de sobrenombres para insinuar el miembro y su tamaño, él no podía hacer algo así, no se le ocurría nada. El punto verde junto a pandita desapareció y salió del listado de usuarios por lo que chasqueó la lengua, definitivamente era una idiotez. Iba a cerrar la página y la vio reaparecer, por lo que observó todo a su alrededor en busca de algo de inspiración, tenía un libro de mitología romana.

 _NepTuneGodxXx_ fue la palabra que escribió, sentía la necesidad de lavarse de nuevo las manos solo por haber escrito de esa forma, pero consiguió el objetivo de pasar más o menos desapercibido en el listado de usuarios. Y dio doble clic todavía dudando

_NepTuneGodxXx:_  
_Hola_

Nada, no había respuesta. Seguro estaba ocupada con alguien más o simplemente no le llamaba la atención lo suficiente para hablarle porque no había puesto el tamaño de su pene en su seudónimo. Chasqueó la lengua y una notificación sonó

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_  
_¡Hola!_

Siempre había escuchado que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero lo importante realmente es que el condenado gato murió sabiendo.


	2. Distracciones diferentes

Estiró su mano para hacerle la parada el autobús que se estaba acercando, una vez pasó la tarjeta para que se le descontara el viaje centró su atención en buscar un puesto libre, aunque a esa hora usualmente iba lleno y quiso dar un saltito alegre, quedaba justamente uno junto a la ventana. Se descolgó el bolso y la el tubo portaplanos con sus entregas para ese día antes de sentarse y buscar de una vez el celular. El recorrido tardaba poco más de 30 minutos así que podía distraerse un rato.

Puso su huella para desbloquear el aparato y en las aplicaciones seleccionó esa que tenía un ícono falso para que nadie que por casualidad usara su teléfono la llegara a descubrir, nuevamente usó su huella y dibujó el patrón que tenía como segunda contraseña, nunca era demasiada seguridad para evitar que descubrieran lo que allí protegía. Revisó los usuarios en línea, y antes de seleccionar alguno al azar el móvil vibró levemente y el led se iluminó anunciando que alguien la había saludado, dibujó una sonrisa de lado y de reojo vio a la persona sentada a su lado, tenía unos audífonos puestos y su mirada perdida en la nada, si bien era cierto que le tenía un vidrio especial para que cualquiera que no estuviera de frente no pudiera ver con claridad la pantalla y su contenido, de nuevo, no habían medidas excesivas. Así que abrió la notificación.

_AmOySeÑOr9":_   
_Hola pandita_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_¡Hola!_   
_¿me vas a someter?_

_AmOySeÑOr9":_   
_Si, boy a tenerte gritando por micericordia en un par de minutos_

Inhaló profundo, odiaba cuando le tocaban sujetos que tras de pervertidos tenían mala ortografía. Pero de momento nadie más le había hablado así que le tocaba conformarse con ese

_AmOySeÑOr9":_   
_Kitate la ropa_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_¿toda?_

_AmOySeÑOr9":_   
_Sí perra, toda_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_Como ordenes amo_

Contestó sabiendo que sería una conversación aburrida y completamente predecible, sus dedos se movieron por la pantalla para contestar lo que suponía le gustaría leer al sujeto, para un día que conseguía puesto y podía aprovechar el trayecto.

  
_AmOySeÑOr9":_   
_Vamos, quiero escucharte gritar_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_¡OH SI, DAME MÁS DURO!_

_AmOySeÑOr9":_   
_Eso perra, grita_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_

_OH SI NO PARES, MÁS DURO_

_AmOySeÑOr9":_   
_..._   
_..._   
_Te gustó?_

Rodó los ojos por la obviedad y simpleza del hombre, desvió su mirada a la ventana para darse cuenta que al menos había conseguido distraerse casi todo el trayecto, estaba a solo unas cuadras de su destino

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_Gracias, eso fue muy placentero_

Escribió a modo de despedida y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón mientras se levantaba y se colgaba nuevamente su bolso y tubo para ir a anunciar su parada. Inhaló profundo, estaban llegando al último mes de primavera y se notaba en la temperatura que empezaba a aumentar de a pocos, dejando completamente en el olvido el invierno para abrirse a un nuevo verano. Ingresó al campus y se dirigió a su salón de una vez, saludó de un beso en la mejilla a Ino que era la única de sus amigas con la que compartía esa clase y tras ubicarse en su mesa cubrió su boca para disimular un bostezo.

\- ¿Otra vez te quedaste despierta hasta tarde?

\- Sí, el último plano me dio más trabajo del que esperaba y tenía que empezar la maqueta de la entrega final de Urbanismo

\- Mentirosa

\- En serio, anoche hice los cálculos para la escala y la cantidad de material que necesitaré

\- ¿Y solo por eso te desvelaste? Pudiste hacer lo de acostarte tarde mañana que es sábado

\- Mañana tengo que ir a comprar lo que me falta

Un mohín se pintó en el rostro de la rubia, seguro le iba a reclamar que tenía planes para que hicieran otro tipo de compras al día siguiente pero antes que pudiera hablar el docente ingresó al aula y todos se pusieron serios.

\- Entonces damas y caballeros, espero recordaran que hoy tenemos la revisión inicial de los planos que serán para el proyecto de aula — algunas protestas se escucharon — no quiero excusas — hizo un ademán con la mano para que hicieran silencio — entonces, empecemos por orden alfabético — _como siempre_ completó ella en su mente a la vez que mascullaba, con el perdón de su fallecido progenitor pero odiaba su apellido y quería cambiárselo — Ama, Tenten

\- Sí señor — abrió el tubo para sacar sus planos y los extendió en la mesa, el profesor se acercó lentamente y de un bolsillo sacó una lupa. Ella casi estaba conteniendo el aliento — ¿de dónde salió esta línea?

\- De la foto original — buscó la imagen en el celular y la amplió para mostrarle — como puede ver en esta parte queda entrevisto que hay un soporte que atraviesa el...

\- Muy buen ojo, Ama — cambió al siguiente pliego — excelente trabajo, cuidado con las manchas de tinta — le señaló una esquina que no entraba dentro del margen y ella asintió — sigamos, Aritae Kimiro

\- Aquí — fue una voz al fondo del salón y ella suspiró, satisfecha con su trabajo pero maldiciendo la diminuta mancha que había sido culpa de la noche anterior, por distraerse en el chat y dejar mal apoyado el plumígrafo

Ino le hizo caras para que la esperara y fueran a desayunar juntas después de esa clase, porque técnicamente al ya tener su plano revisado se podía retirar. Asintió mientras volvía a bostezar, su amiga era de las últimas de la lista.

Sacó el celular para hacer el pendiente que le había quedado antes de bajarse del autobús y era bloquear al sujeto con el que había hablado en el recorrido, no le interesaba otra conversación con este. Después de hacerlo seleccionó el chat y lo eliminó, observando el último registro que estaba antes de este, la persona con la que habló la noche anterior y que fue el motivo para que se le hiciera tarde en terminar sus pendientes. Sonrió de lado, contrario a _Amoloquesea_ , sí le había gustado hablar con ese otro usuario y esperaba volver a topárselo.

No quería pensar que tenía una adicción, porque la primera condición que debe cumplirse para considerar algo como tal cosa es que afecte algún área de la vida, bien fuera el estudio, familia, amigos, o trabajo y eso no le estaba pasando. _No tienes pareja_ le dijo la molesta voz en su cabeza y ella la hizo a un lado como siempre hacía, con sus amigas se habían metido a un chat erótico como año y medio atrás solo por curiosidad y reírse un rato de los hombres desesperados que allí pululaban, no se los había confesado y jamás sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta, pero a ella lo había seguido haciendo y se había vuelto como una especie de adicción. Que no, no era una adicción, era más bien una distracción. Una distracción poco usual y posiblemente mal vista, pero una distracción a fin de cuentas.

Por algún motivo le encantaba entrar a estos lugares y jugar a ser una _femme fatale_ que se las sabía todas en el ámbito sexual, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido qué contestar según con quien estuviera charlando y solía reírse del otro lado de la pantalla de imaginar que realmente la tomaban en serio y creían que ella realmente era capaz de hacer todo lo que describía. Habían sido contadas las ocasiones en que realmente se había excitado con lo que le decía la otra persona, o más que eso tal vez era porque coincidía con los días del mes en que su cuerpo estaba más susceptible y ante la falta de una pareja resultaba tocándose para obtener aunque fuera un poco de liberación. La noche anterior había sido una de esas noches, pero de nuevo, era raro que ocurriera. Capaz que si volvía a hablar con ese usuario descubría que realmente era muy insulso y su timidez inicial solo haría que volviera a reírse como hacía siempre.

Sus amigas insistían que debía salir con alguien y cada tanto le presentaban a alguien que no le despertaba mayor interés, un par alcanzaron a llegar a su cama pero se había aburrido demasiado rápido por lo que las cosas no continuaron. No era exactamente tímida, tan solo disfrutaba estar sola y desde su primer y único novio no había conocido a nadie que de verdad la atrajera o cautivara, así que de un modo u otro la ausencia de pareja la estaba supliendo ese chat, había llegado al punto que había descargado la aplicación de la página y tenía la versión de pago solo para evitar los molestos anuncios y poder usarla desde el celular sin que estos saltaran. Era solo una forma de pasar el tiempo y distraerse, otras personas tenían el _candy crush, free fire_ o similares para jugar en sus ratos libres, ella por su parte sexteaba con desconocidos.

Era frecuente que algunos usuarios le pidieran que se vieran en persona, que casi suplicaran por conocerla y ella siempre se negaba, si se ponían muy insistente los bloqueaba y ya. Solo una vez había accedido a verse con alguien que había conocido por ese medio y era un error que en su vida pensaba repetir. Era obvio lo que esperaban que pasara si se veían en la vida real, cumplir tanto las fantasías sextuales que habían charlado como muchas otras, no había sido realmente una primera cita lo que tuvo con ese hombre que claramente había mentido en su edad y era mucho mayor, se habían visto en un centro comercial y la había evaluado de arriba a abajo antes de saludarla con una sonrisa lasciva, habían hablado solo un poco mientras ella bebía un batido porque tenía sed ya que estaban a mitad del verano del año anterior, luego de eso sin esperar mucho más se habían ido para un hotel. El sexo en sí no había sido malo, disfrutó varias cosas de las que hicieron pero también terminó con varias magulladuras en su torso, brazos y piernas que además le llevaron un interrogatorio por parte de sus amigas pues eran difíciles de ocultar con la ropa de esa estación, el hombre la volvió a buscar para que se vieran de nuevo pero era claro que solo le interesaba que repitieran lo del hotel y nada más, eso no era lo que ella quería, una parte muy ingenua de sí misma anhelaba una relación seria y estable, por lo que se negó.

Después de eso tuvo que cambiar de usuario en la página de chat pues solo bloquearlo no funcionó, el hombre creaba nuevos usuarios solo para volver a hablarle por lo que ese fue su último recurso. Desde que era _10paNdiTaSeXy10_ le había perdido el rastro, o por lo menos no sabía si era él con quien hablaba, lo importante es que no aceptaba verse con nadie, absolutamente nadie y punto.

Dejó los zapatos junto a la puerta y fue al estudio para dejar su mochila además del portaplanos con la convicción que esa noche terminaría las cuentas que tenía pendientes para su maqueta de la que dependía el 40% de su nota en esa materia y de paso buscaría las imágenes que le hacían falta para las otras vistas de los planos que le habían revisado esa mañana. Ino la había convencido después de su última clase de ir al nuevo restaurante que habían abierto cerca de la universidad y de allí caminaron un rato por el centro comercial, así que estaba agotada. Entró a su habitación y se dirigió de una vez al baño, quería darse una ducha porque tenía calor y ya luego se pondría seria con los pendientes.

Salió del baño mucho más fresca, se envolvió en la bata y se sentó sobre la cama a revisar el celular. Se mordió el labio por un segundo intentando contener sus ganas de entrar al chat, la notificación del grupo de sus amigas sonó por lo que se recostó sabiendo que eso iría para largo. Abrió los ojos y todo a su alrededor era oscuro, se había quedado dormida mientras las leía ponerse de acuerdo de si salir o no al día siguiente a pesar de su negativa y luego escribir varias veces su nombre porque no les contestaba, desistiendo y diciendo que ya hablarían el lunes. Cerró esa conversación y de forma automática abrió el chat, esa siesta había garantizado que ella estuviera despierta hasta la madrugada por lo cual podría entretenerse primero un rato.

Dibujó el patrón y por algún motivo fue al historial para seleccionar el chat de la noche anterior, el usuario no estaba conectado, una lástima. Aunque antes de cerrarlo dejó que sus ojos pasearan un poco en esa charla.

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_Hola_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_¡Hola!_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_¿Cómo estás?_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_Muy bien ¿y tú?_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_Bien_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_Eres nuevo ¿verdad?_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_¿Qué me delató?_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_A nadie le importa cómo está la otra persona_   
_Es otro tipo de conversaciones lo que se busca aquí_

_NepTuneGo_ dxXx _:_

 _..._  
.. _._

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_¿Sigues ahí?_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_

_Sí_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_¿Quieres intentarlo?_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_¿Intentar qué?_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_Pasarla bien un rato_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_..._

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_Lo tomaré como un sí_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_Está bien_

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_

_¡Esa es la actitud!_   
_Dime Neptune ¿te has tocado antes?_

N _epTuneGodxXx:_  
 _._..

 _.._.

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_Sin sonrojarte, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_..._

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_

_Tienes que hablarme, o no nos podremos entender_

_¿Usas bóxer o calzoncillos?_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_

_Porque yo también debo imaginarte, esto es en doble vía_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_Bóxer_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_

_Adivinaré, ajustado._

_Te gusta que todo se mantenga en su lugar_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_De la misma forma que sé que te sonrojaste_

_Intuición... pero sigamos_   
_¿estás solo?_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_Sí_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_Cierra los ojos, pero solo unos segundos o no podrás leerme_

_Imagina que estoy a tu lado_   
_¿En dónde estamos?_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_En el estudio de mi departamento_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_¿Estás en una silla de rodachines?_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_Sí_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_

_Recuéstate un poco y separa las piernas_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_Ya_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_

_Ahora ábrete el pantalón, despacio_   
_Sin sacar nada todavía, mi mano te está masajeando por sobre el bóxer_

_¿Te gusta?_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_..._   
_Sí_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_Cuando esté a medio camino de estar totalmente duro sácalo_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_..._   
_Ya_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_¿Te gustaría sentir mis uñas?_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_Tal vez_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_Porque a mí me encanta pasar las uñas por tus testículos_

_Incluso puede que las pase también a lo largo de todo tu pene_

_..._   
_¿Todavía no estás seguro si te gustaría sentirlas?_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_Me encantaría_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_Eso pensé_

_Ahora voy a masajear la base_

_Apretándola un poco antes de subir y bajar mi mano_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_Sigue así_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_

_¿Circuncisión?_

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_Sí_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_

_Así que todo tu glande ya está a la vista_

_Y adornado por esa deliciosa gota de humedad_

El sonido de una notificación la hizo maldecir en voz baja justo cuando la charla iba a empezar su mejor parte, había olvidado ponerse como offline mientras leía. Con su pulgar deslizó la barra superior para ver quien era el inoportuno que la interrumpía y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sin poder evitarlo, seleccionando de una vez la opción de contestar

_NepTuneGodxXx:_   
_Hola_

_10paNdiTaSeXy10:_   
_¡Buenas noches!_

_¿o apenas son noches y volviste aquí para que se vuelvan buenas?_

Bueno, sus planos de la universidad la esperarían por un tiempo. Estaba segura que estaba a punto de entretenerse por un rato, tal vez era una distracción diferente a lo esperado, pero a ella le encantaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas si les molesta (como a mí) el interlinado en el "chat", el editor pone el interlineado que quiere y no lo he podido cambiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Les traigo mi nuevo proyecto.  
> Es un AU universitario cargado de sexting (o mi intento de sextear porque realmente no sé muy bien hacerlo).  
> Edades: 20-21 años más o menos.


End file.
